civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Kongolese (Civ6)
Relics, Artifacts and Sculptures provide +2 , +2 , and +4 . The Palace has four extra slots for Great Works. +50% , , , and points from all sources. |leader = Mvemba a Nzinga |leader-bonus-name = Religious Convert |leader-bonus-description = Can't build Holy Sites or found a religion, but receives all the beliefs of any religion that has established itself as Kongo's majority religion, not just the Follower beliefs. Building a or grants a free of the city's majority religion. |leader-agenda-name = Enthusiastic Disciple |leader-agenda-description = Likes civilizations that bring religion to the Kongo. Dislikes those who have founded a religion but not spread it to a Kongolese city. |empire_name = Empire of Kongo |adjectives = Kongolese |location = Africa |size = At greatest extent, 49.9 thousand square miles (129.4 thousand square km) |population = Est. 509 thousand in 1650 AD |irl-capital = M'banza Kongo }} The Kongolese people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are yellow (#EEE153) and red (#BB1212), and they are led by Mvemba a Nzinga. The Kongolese civilization ability is Nkisi, which gives them +2 , +2 , and +4 from each Relic, Artifact, and Sculpture, increases the , , , and points they earn, and allows their Palace to hold five Great Works. Their unique unit is the Ngao Mbeba (which replaces the Swordsman), and their unique district is the Mbanza (which replaces the Neighborhood). Strategy Kongo is one of the most unique civilization in the game, as it cannot build Holy Sites or found a religion, yet can still be religious. Able to quickly attract an endless wave of Great People to their busting jungle empire, any contender on the Cultural track should think twice when Kongo is present. 'Nkisi' The Kongolese are clearly inclined toward a Culture Victory, and the huge bonuses they get for archaeological Artifacts make Archaeological Museums mandatory in every city - a fully stocked (even un-themed) Museum provides its city +6 , +6 , and +12 each turn. Add in the bonus and , and suddenly your Museums start looking more like places to house your cities, rather than the other way around. The Kongolese get the same bonuses from religious Relics, but their lack of control over whether and how they obtain them makes this bonus harder to depend on. Should you be so lucky as to become Suzerain of Kandy early on, then you can fill your oversized Palace with Relics as your early Caravels explore the world and locate Natural Wonders, and make your Capital a global powerhouse. (Do not count on this very ideal situation however, even on Huge maps, there are only 7 Natural Wonders, the chance of you discovering 5 of them early enough to have an impact on your game is astronomically small, not to mention it has to align with the probability of Kandy appearing in your game). One thing that is helpful is to build the Terracotta Army early so that your Archaeologists can plunder Artifacts from the lands of other civs with impunity. The bonus to and points is another good reason to build your Theater Square districts, as you should have no trouble filling up your Amphitheaters and Broadcast Centers. Great Artists are a problem - you might build the Hermitage just to have someplace to stick their paintings, but for the reasons described earlier, the opportunity cost of building an Art Museum is just too high. You should only build Art Museums when you earn a that make Sculptures, which is great in that case since the bonus will kick in earlier compared to Archaeological Museums. The Kongolese can push their advantage in being able to make 4 different types of Great People faster by building the Oracle and effectively gaining 3 Great Person points instead of 2 points per Theater Square and Commercial Hub district. If Antananarivo is on the map, becoming its Suzerain will provide an additional 2% per Great Person earned. Having both can snowball Kongo into an unstoppable civics tree lead. In the expansions, you should build the Government Plaza and the National History Museum in your Capital so you can leverage Reyna's (or Pingala's) Curator title - if you have an Amphitheater, an Art Museum, and a Broadcast Center with all their slots filled, you'll double the output of 15 Great Works. Religious Convert On the other hand, if the Kongolese "bonus" of not being able to build Holy Sites, but rather enjoying all the founder benefits of whatever religion they catch from other civs sounds like a perk, then you haven't played the Kongolese. Your free Apostles can and should be used to steer your civ toward whatever religion is most beneficial - Reliquaries can have a huge impact on your , especially if you built the Mont St. Michel (and then have your Apostles pick fights like you were Montezuma) or are Suzerain of Yerevan (to always pick the Martyr promotion) so you can score those sweet, sweet Relics. Do not go overboard and convert all your cities to one religion; if you do, you will have zero counterplay for religious civilizations going for a Religious Victory. Always keep at least one or two cities with a different religion - preferably small cities that don't yet both a Mbanza and a Theater Square yet - so you can spawn an Apostle later and convert your civilization away from the winning religion. In theory, Kongo can actually found her own pantheon, but this is rather difficult to pull off in practice. One possible route is to acquire and use the God King card, one of the first Economic Policies available to you (with Code of Laws). If you are successful in founding your own pantheon as Kongo, avoid choosing one that relies primarily or solely on Holy Sites for its benefits to work. Examples of such include God of War, God of Healing, Desert Folklore, and Dance of the Aurora. Examples of pantheons that can work well with Kongo include Monument to the Gods, God of the Forge (especially with regards to the Ngao Mbeba), Goddess of Festivals, Lady of the Reeds and Marshes, Goddess of the Hunt, Goddess of the Harvest, and Oral Tradition. Victory Types Clearly, Kongo is a cultural civilization, with a very defensive unique unit. You should have a backup route in Scientific Victory, as the extra from certain types of Great Works and extra from high Population can help. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Alongi * Din * Elombe * Lumingu * Lumumba * Mani * Matadi * Ngweji * Tshilongo * Yerodin Females: * Bela * Dinanga * Kabanga * Kayipu * Lola * Makemba * Makiadi * Mosantu * Mwimpa * Zola Modern males: * Bahari * Chiamaka * Davu * Faraji * Gazali * Issay * Jumo * Mablevi * Naeem * Rafiki Modern females: * Amandla * Chalondra * Ebere * Efia * Haracha * Ifrah * Kainda * Mandze * Nailah * Rahema Trivia * The Kongolese civilization's symbol is a BaKongo mask, a style of mask that is popular in the Congo region. * The Kongolese civilization ability references spirits and the sacred objects they inhabit. Gallery File:Ngao Mbeba screenshot (Civ6).jpg|The Ngao Mbeba, the Kongolese unique unit File:Mbanza First Look video screenshot (Civ6).jpg|The Mbanza, the Kongolese unique district File:Kongolese capital.JPG|Kongolese capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements Category:Kongolese